


The Kitchen Sink

by zaffrin



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: (bc she doesn't know who she is), Anal Sex, Chameleon Arch (Doctor Who), Dubious Consent, F/F, human nature au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28436361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaffrin/pseuds/zaffrin
Summary: If someone had told Yaz a year ago that she would be coming home to the Doctor in her - their - shared house after work - making them dinner, she would have laughed them off.But then… this wasn’t really the Doctor, was it? It was her… and at the same time, it wasn’ther. Yaz still didn’t fully understand what she’d done, with the circuit thing and the pocketwatch - it had all been a bit hectic at the time, with an army of judoon banging on the tardis doors and the Doctor racing round the console talking a mile a minute and then they’d been a flash of light and a horrible lurching, spinning and then… they’d been here.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 9
Kudos: 64





	The Kitchen Sink

“I’m home,” Yaz calls out as she shuts the front door behind herself and shrugs out of her uniform jacket. 

“Hiya! I’m in the kitchen,” comes the reply, and a soft smile graces her lips at the sound of the Doctor’s voice along with a warm fuzzy sensation filling her belly. 

If someone had told her a year ago that she would be coming home to the Doctor in her -  _ their _ \- shared house after work - making them dinner, she would have laughed them off. 

But then… this wasn’t really the Doctor, was it? It was her… and at the same time, it wasn’t  _ her _ . Yaz still didn’t fully understand what she’d done, with the circuit thing and the pocketwatch - it had all been a bit hectic at the time, with an army of judoon banging on the tardis doors and the Doctor racing round the console talking a mile a minute and then they’d been a flash of light and a horrible lurching, spinning and then… they’d been here. 

Well, Yaz had been here, the Doctor had been just down the street, in her own little house that she had since let out after she’d moved in with Yaz permanently a couple of months ago. 

Yaz hadn’t  _ intended  _ for this to happen between them, it just sort of… had. She’d been in love with the Doctor for as long as she could remember - from the moment she first laid eyes on her perhaps - and when she’d realised that this  _ version _ of her was… interested back, well… 

Yaz was too weak a person to resist. 

“Something smells good,” she says as she wanders into their little kitchen, casting her eyes over the Doctor -  _ Jane _ \- she mentally corrects herself; she was still doing that - where she stands by the stove, stirring something in a pan. She’s dressed in a baggy t-shirt and shorts, legs and feet bare, and her blonde hair is pulled back into a messy plait. It’s got so long in the last year. Yaz has been trying to nudge her towards cutting it short again, but Jane seems resistant.

“Just pasta.” She replies as she throws Yaz a smile over her shoulder. “I’m trying a new sauce recipe.”

“From an actual recipe or do you mean ‘throwing a load of stuff in a pan and seeing what happens?’”

She shoots her a guilty look. “It will be fine! Promise this one will turn out better than last time. I just got the salt balance off, didn’t take into account the garlic, that’s all.”   
“Hmm,” Yaz replies dubiously. This slightly more docile, human version of the Doctor had always been really into cooking which was funny when she’d never seen the actual Doctor anywhere near a stove. Yaz supposes something of it satisfied the part of her brain that had loved mixing up chemicals and building things.

“Oh, and I made an apple pie for afters! It’s in the oven. Although now I’m thinking I should have waited to do that because it will be done before we are with dinner then it might go cold… I could reheat it I suppose…” 

She leans back into Yaz as she steps up behind her and winds her arms around her waist, turning her head to press a kiss to her cheek. “You’ve turned into a proper little housewife since we’ve moved in together, haven’t you?” She teases with a smirk. 

Jane gives a light chuckle, and elbows Yaz playfully, but Yaz can see a flush has bloomed across her cheeks and she’s taken her bottom lip between her teeth. 

_ Interesting _ , Yaz thinks. 

Jane clears her throat. “Want to taste?”

Yaz blinks. “What?” She utters, before realising Jane is dipping the spoon into the sauce and cupping a hand beneath it as she brings it up to her lips, blowing gently. “Oh! Yeah.”

She chuckles as she carefully feeds it to Yaz, who hums as she takes a sip. 

“Good?”

“Mmm, not bad,” she says. 

“What did you think I meant?” She throws over her shoulder with a cheeky smirk, and Yaz reaches down and pinches her bottom in retaliation. 

“Careful,” She laughs as Jane yelps and jumps, spilling the remaining sauce on the spoon all over the cooker.    
“Yaz,” she complains, tutting as she reaches for a cloth and dabs at it. “Could have burnt us both.”

“You should be more careful then,” Yaz teases. 

“ _ You _ should not distract the chef when she’s at work.”

“Well maybe the  _ chef _ shouldn’t look so damn distracting in the first place then,” she shoots back, smoothing her hand over the Doctor’s backside in the thin cotton shorts she wears. 

“Me?” She looks utterly befuddled as she twists her neck round to look Yaz in the eye. She glances down, plucking at her baggy T-shirt. “Have you actually looked at me today?”

“Have you actually looked at  _ yourself? _ ” Yaz snorts. She is still standing behind her and she moves closer, dropping her hands down to Jane’s bare thighs. 

“Don’t know what you mean,” she mumbles as she stirs her sauce. 

Yaz snorts, and pinches both her thighs. “Sure you don’t.”

“Ya- _ az _ ,” she whines after jumping again. 

“Jane-ey,” Yaz whines back in the same tone. 

“Go sit down until it’s ready,” she orders firmly, then glances round at her, and her eyes briefly flicker up over her body. “And maybe change out of your uniform.”

Yaz quirks an eyebrow, but she steps back all the same. “Why?”

“Because I’ve got to finish making dinner, and eat and clear up and weren’t we just talking about  _ distractions?” _

Yaz rolls her eyes, but she’s grinning as she leaves the Doctor to it in the kitchen, flopping down onto the sofa to wait for her to call her for dinner. 

Yaz nips up to their bedroom briefly, but she doesn’t change out of her uniform. 

It isn’t too long before she has the dinner ready, and Yaz grins brightly when she walks back into the kitchen to the table neatly set, with two steaming plates of food set out and a glass of wine next to her own. The Doctor has her own glass of chocolate milk with hers. Some things never change. 

The pasta is actually… not bad. Although Yaz isn’t  _ quite _ sure what the flavour is supposed to be, it seems to be a mix of tomato, spice, a creamy flavour and some other kind of herb she can’t quite put her finger on and the Doctor won’t tell her. Somehow it works anyway, and Jane beams brightly when Yaz compliments her on it. 

Yaz tells her about her day at work, and Jane shrugs when she asks about her own. 

“I’ve been busy. Cleaned and tidied a bit, did some food shopping for the sauce ingredients. Oh and I fixed the toaster! You know how it always did one side of the bread a bit browner than the other? Sorted that now. And added some lights, to brighten it up. And I changed the ping noise so it plays a tune when it’s done. And added a barbeque setting, just in case.”

“Wha - how does that even - never mind,” Yaz shakes her head. “The place looks nice, by the way. You’re really settling into this whole stay-at-home role aren’t you?”

The Doctor glances up guiltily. “I’m gonna start looking for another job again, I promise. You know I just could  _ not _ stand behind that shop till another day, it was driving me mad…”

“No, no - it wasn’t a hint.” Yaz shoves a forkful of pasta into her mouth thoughtfully. “I don’t mind if you don’t, you know. If you didn’t want to, I mean. With my promotion I make enough money for the both of us to live here.”

The Doctor blinks over at her. “Really?”

Yaz nods. Something in her is making her heart beat a bit faster with some sort of thrill. The idea of keeping the Doctor (Jane) here at home, providing for her, leaving her to look after the house while Yaz went to work, coming home to her waiting for her every evening… was it wrong to want such a thing? Was it because it was so  _ unlike _ the Doctor - she was always so in control before - of their adventures, their lives (of Yaz, if she was honest)... 

Yaz clears her throat. “You could cook as much as you wanted then. Or… modify all the household appliances, or whatever it is you like doing.”

A smile is creeping its way onto the Doctor’s face. 

“I did always  _ hate _ the idea of a nine to five job…”

“I know,” Yaz smiles back. “It’s really not you.”

“Not really, no.”

Yaz flashes her a grin and gets up with her empty plate. “Think about it.”

“Hmm,” she says, then seems to give herself a shake and jumps up. “I’ll do that!” She says, rushing over to take Yaz’s plate off her at the sink. “You’ve been working all day, go and sit down.”

“Are you sure? I don’t mind -”

“Yes - go. Oh - just hand me those saucepans first if you don’t mind.”

Yaz does so, watching as the Doctor takes them and plunges them into the basin of soapy water to wash one by one. She hasn’t realised she’s been standing leaning against the counter staring at her for a good few minutes until she turns her head and raises an eyebrow at her. 

“Something you needed?”

Yaz blinks, giving herself a shake. 

“No. Sorry I was just…” She clears her throat, trying to ignore the way her cheeks were flushed at having been caught staring. There was just something about the Doctor like this… she’d never seen her this way. Before she’d turned into  _ Jane _ , that was. And before that, she never imagined for a minute she ever would. Of course, she’d seen the Doctor a lot of new ways since this whole thing, but barefoot in her kitchen, elbow deep in soapy water, looking quite content at the sink as she washed their dishes… it was doing something to Yaz. 

Quite unable to help herself, she slinks over to her as if she’s a magnet and Yaz is made of iron. 

She gives no reaction when Yaz’s hands come to settle on her hips, simply continuing her task like being touched by her is the most natural thing in the world. Yaz supposes, of late, it is, and her heart speeds up a bit at that thought. 

Emboldened by her lack of reprimand, Yaz slips her hands beneath the hem of Jane’s big t-shirt, letting her fingertips stroke over the skin of her stomach just above the waistband of her shorts. She leans back into her a bit, but otherwise Jane continues with the washing up, dumping a clean saucepan on the side and picking up another to plunge it into the sink. She strokes her there a bit more, daring to slip her fingertips just beneath the band of her shorts, before she lightly rakes her nails across her stomach, feeling the muscles tighten beneath the touch. 

“Yaz,” Jane breathes.

“Hm?” Yaz hums against her neck as her hands smooth over her stomach and upwards. She’s not wearing a bra, and she gives a soft gasp when Yaz squeezes a breast in each hand. 

“Let - let me finish this…”

“I’m not stopping you,” Yaz replies, squeezing her again and then lighting pinching her nipples, rolling them through her fingers and squeezing, harder until the Doctor gasps and her hands fly from the soapy water to grip her wrists. 

They both gasp then, and Yaz drops her hands from beneath her shirt.

“You’ve made yourself all wet now,” Yaz chides of her soapy wet shirt where she’d grabbed Yaz’s hands through it.

“Your fault,” the Doctor huffs, and Yaz smiles. “You didn’t feel like you were complaining,” she turns her head to breathe into her hair, lifting a hand to cup her breast and run her thumb over the hardened nub of her nipple through her shirt pointedly. 

“Never said I was,” Jane mumbles back. 

She reaches out, turns the tap on, and rinses the saucepan she was just scrubbing. Yaz notices her hands are a bit less steady than they were a moment ago, and feels smug at the fact. 

“You should take it off,” she suggests casually, still feeling Jane’s breasts through her wet shirt. 

“What?”

“The shirt. It’s wet.”

“I -” She hesitates, licks her lips. “No - not here.”

“Why?”

“Because I… mmm, I’m washing up,” she says, her voice a little hoarse as she arches into Yaz’s touch. 

“Hmm,” Yaz replies thoughtfully, then she slips a hand down, and boldly squeezes the Doctor between her legs. She gasps. “You should take these off instead then. Since I’m sure they’re wet too by now.”

“ _ Yaz _ ,” Jane chastises, but she does not move to stop her when Yaz hooks her fingers in the waistband of her shorts and starts inching them dowards. 

She peels them down, and then her knickers, sliding her hand round between her legs when they’re rolled down around her thighs. The tshirt is long and still covers her - until Yaz presses on her back between her shoulder blades and bends her forwards, making her lean down over the sink and stepping back a little to look down.

She’s already glistening wet, and her pink cunt is flushed pinker, shining and slippery when Yaz strokes her fingers down through her. They both sigh, and Jane’s wet soapy hands drop the plate she was washing to grip either side of the sink as she arches her hips back into Yaz’s touch. 

“Mmm, good girl,” Yaz breathes, and Jane gives a gasp, and her knuckles turn white. “Oh, you like that?” Yaz purrs at the feel of her cunt giving a pulse against her fingertips. 

“I like  _ you _ ,” The Doctor says breathily, and Yaz’s heart gives a happy little leap. 

“I know you do,” Yaz smiles, “But you like  _ this _ too, don’t you? Being bent over the kitchen sink for me, you half undressed, me still in my work uniform… you’d like me to  _ fuck you _ like this, wouldn’t you?” As she says those words, she gives a buck of her hips into Jane’s and lets her feel quite clearly what Yaz has for her. 

She gasps. “Is that -?”

“All for you..  _ Yes _ ,” Yaz purrs, unzipping her trousers and rubbing the strap-on she’s had hidden there against Jane’s dripping cunt. 

“When did you even -”

“When you were cooking.”

“You…  _ planned _ this…” Jane gasps as Yaz teases her with the head, rubbing it up through her lips, pressing against her entrance and then down to prod at her clit. 

“Maybe,” she grins. “I’d meant to wait until after dinner but… bending you over here was just too tempting.”

“Probably  _ should _ have waited at least until I was done cleaning up -”

Jane cuts off with a gasp when Yaz reaches up under her gaping shirt and pinches a nipple again, twisting it until she’s whimpering and then releasing to slide her hand down over her abdomen and between her thighs to nudge her legs apart. 

“Be a good girl for me and let me fuck you.”

The Doctor is nodding before Yaz has even shifted her hand to brace on her hip. “Yes, anything,” she murmurs. 

“ _ Anything _ ?” Yaz sighs, running a hand up over her bottom and her back beneath the shirt, still rocking her hips lightly, teasing her with the toy as she pushes back against the pressure. 

“Yes - Yaz -  _ please _ …”

Yaz bites her lip, considering. She hadn’t planned this… but she’s so open and willing bent over for her like this, something in Yaz just wants to  _ push _ just for the sake of seeing how far she’ll let her go. Heart racing and her own cunt  _ throbbing,  _ Yaz wraps her hand around the strap-on and rubs it over the Doctor’s clit once more before lining it up and shifting her hips to sink it inside her. She sighs, leaning back into it, opening easily for her. 

_ “Yes _ ,” she breathes, but Yaz only presses the toy inside her once, before sliding it back out again, slick and shining with her arousal, then taking it between her fingers and sliding up a little to line up with her arse instead. A sharp intake of breath is the only indication that Jane realises what she wants. 

“Still yes?” Yaz murmurs, and she nods hastily. 

“Always yes.”

Jane groans as she starts to press into her slowly, and drops her head, the strands of hair that have come loose from her plait falling around her face. The ends of some dip into the soapy water in the sink beneath them, but Yaz thinks Jane hardly cares at that moment. 

“You’re so good for me, taking me so well,” She breathes as she pushes further into her. “Do you like this?”

“Yes,” she pants, nodding hastily. 

“Like me bending you over here and taking your ass?”

“ _ Yes _ \- Yaz…”

“Taking you like you’re mine… are you?”

“Yes, all yours Yaz…”   
Oh, those words. What Yaz would have  _ given  _ to hear those words leave those lips a year ago… now she could coax them from her at any correct moment, make her sigh and moan and scream them if she desired… Yaz’s head spins a bit, and her cunt flutters. She’s so wet and aching she feels like she’s going to burst… but she needs to concentrate. The Doctor first.  _ Jane _ first. 

She makes the most beautiful sounds as Yaz fucks her over the sink. Low, keening sounds when she starts deep and slow and careful, the noises growing higher in pitch as she picks up speed and fucks her faster, harder until she’s nearly shrieking her name. She slips a hand between them, and it’s awkward, her own hips and the strap-on bumping against the back of it as she moves and it’s tricky to keep her rhythm, but Yaz manages, rubbing her fingers quick over her clit, feeling her grow slicker and hotter as her knuckles turn white on the sink. 

Her knees nearly buckle when she comes, a sob ripping it’s way from her throat, and Yaz’s hand is firm on her hip as she slips the toy out of her. 

She props her up against the sink as the Doctor gasps, trembling a bit from the orgasm while Yaz wrestles the straps undone until she can kick the whole thing off and away and shove down her soaking underwear. 

She doesn’t have the capacity to form words, shaking with need as she yanks Jane up off the sink and turns her, pushing her wordlessly to the floor with her hands on her shoulders. She goes, sinking willingly to her knees and looking up with flushed cheeks and dark eyes as she leans in and opens her mouth over Yaz’s dripping cunt. 

“ _ Fuck!” _ Yaz almost cries when her tongue finally touches her. She clenches tight to a fistful of Jane’s hair, while the other flies out to brace herself on the sink behind her, and she rocks her hips into the motion of her talented hot mouth as she laps at her eagerly. 

The orgasm rushes through her embarrassingly fast, and she grinds down into the pressure of her tongue and her lips and her teeth as she comes so hard she sees stars. 

Somehow, they both end up on the kitchen floor, side by side, backs against the cupboards under the sink, sweaty and panting with flushed faces and hair and clothes in disarray. 

Jane starts to laugh first, and then Yaz joins in, turning to glance at her and reaching for her hand, giving it a squeeze. 

“We should probably get off the floor.” Yaz says after a minute.    
“Should probably finish washing up,” Jane agrees. 

“And clean up,” Yaz adds, wrinkling her nose as she spares a glance for the toy which lies discarded on the floor. 

“Yep,” Jane agrees, then clambers to her feet on slightly wobbly legs. “Up we go then!” She reaches down to drag her shorts and underwear up, before holding out a hand and hoisting Yaz up to her feet too, leaning back against the sink and tugging at her mess of hair as Yaz rights her own clothes. 

“What?” Yaz says when she realises the Doctor is staring at her. 

“Nothing,” she replies, then wrinkles her nose. “I just realised I cooked you dinner and let you fuck me in the kitchen and you didn’t even kiss me hello tonight.”

Yaz gives a burst of laughter. “Didn’t I?”

She sticks out her chin. “Nope. I’d remember.”

“A terrible oversight,” Yaz replies, then steps forward to correct her mistake, pushing her hands into Jane’s hair and kissing her deep and passionately on the mouth. “Better?”

“Mmmm,” Jane hums happily against Yaz’s lips, then gives her a light push. “Now go, let me finish cleaning and tidying here.”

“Okay, okay,” Yaz chuckles, bending to scoop up the strap-on. “You really do make the perfect little wife, you know,” she says in a teasing tone, then catches the Doctor’s eye as she stands up straight. “What?”   
She shrugs, and turns away back to the sink, a small smile on her lips. “Maybe you should ask me then,” she says lightly, and for a moment, Yaz forgets how to breathe. Jane turns back to glance at her when she still hasn’t moved. “Yaz?”

She gives herself a jolt. “Um. Sorry.” She forces a laugh. “I’ll -”

“I was only joking, you know,” she chuckles. “I mean - I was, but I wasn’t. Well I  _ was _ but I meant it. But I don’t mean right now. Unless you wanted to. I just mean some time. If you did want to.” They stare at each other for a moment before the Doctor spins back round to plunge her hands back into the washing up bowl, and Yaz stares at her back for another moment before she forces a nervous laugh and scampers from the room. 

It wasn’t that marrying the Doctor would be something bad - marrying Doctor and having her as her wife would be very,  _ very _ good and everything Yaz had ever wanted…  _ almost _ . The problem was, that Jane  _ wasn’t _ the Doctor, and Yaz knew, somewhere deep down that this… however amazing it was, couldn’t last. The Doctor would come back, and Jane would be gone, and the Doctor wouldn’t want anything Jane had had. 

“Oh!” Comes her voice from the kitchen. “I forgot about the apple pie! Do you want some?”

Yaz clears her throat, and forces back tears. “Um - yes! Be back down in a mo!”

Her feet feel like lead as she hurries upstairs, and her heart aches in her chest for a life she can never truly have. 

\--

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops didn't mean to get all angsty there at the end I don't seem to be able to help myself 😂 
> 
> Comments are v much appreciated if you have the time! <3


End file.
